Love Your Neighbors
by audancerboy
Summary: Azimio's expelled, and he doesn't know what he did wrong.


A/N: I own Glee! or its characters not at all.

Azimio Adams sat in Principal Figgins' office, with one of his parents on either side, listening to his sentence being decided. About a day ago, he and David Karofsky had beaten that Hummel kid pretty severely, until those idiots Evans and Puckerman decided to stick their noses where they didn't belong. The faggot got what was coming to him. He knew he would make his parents proud of him for beating up the homo, and leaving him bloody.

As it turned out, Karofsky only got three weeks of detention, so why would Azimio get anything worse, or so the Adamses reasoned. What Azimio didn't know was that Karofsky had given him up.

The attack on Kurt Hummel had been planned by, and largely executed by Azimio, and Karofsky had detailed everything to Figgins, in the hope of getting a lenient sentence.

The two of them had ambushed the homo right by the dumpster in which they usually threw him. They had dragged him up a flight of stairs, making sure his head hit every last step, and ensuring that his back was scraped, bruised and marked beyond recognition. Then, in the middle of the stairwell, they began punching and kicking the homo. They didn't get very far into it before Puckerman and Evans came running down the stairs. Seeing what was going on, Puckerman jumped in, and landed a good, solid punch to Karofsky, while Azimio had been facing down Evans. Karofsky and Puckerman fought hard, and Karofsky managed to get a good punch to Puckerman's face. Puckerman fought dirty though, and got a knee to Karofsky's nuts. Meanwhile, Evans had begun punching Azimio. Who knew that blondie had such a strong arm. Azimio bloodied him a bit, but in the end, Evans pulled a similar surprise on Azimio. With Karofsky and Azimio writhing in agony on the floor, Evans and Puckerman got the fag out of there. They went straight to Figgins, who, in turn, went to the School Board to ask to ensure that neither Azimio or Karofsky would ever set foot in McKinley again.

Azimio was a good Christian, and good Christians didn't allow fags to exist, or so Azimio thought. With that thought foremost in his mind, he tuned back into what Figgins was saying just in time to hear Figgins say:

"I am sorry Reverend and Missus Adams, but, pursuant to a School Board Decision, your son Azimio Adams will be expelled for what Kurt Hummel could pursue in the courts as a hate crime. Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester will accompany Azimio to his locker, where he will collect any personal belongings and vacate the premises of William McKinley High School forthwith. He is never to return here, or he will be charged with trespassing."

Azimio was shocked, to say the least. Karofsky got three weeks! THREE WEEKS! Then he'd be able to come back. Azimio was never going to get out of here now. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he knew that this meant that he was going to be stuck in Lima, Ohio forever, and all because of some little faggot. Worse yet, all his parents did was sit there, and nod. They did not protest. His father was a preacher, for Pete's sake! Surely his father would stick up for him doing what was right, and giving that homo what he deserved. But nobody came to Azimio's defense here.

With that, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester flanked Azimio and pulled him up roughly. They led him to his locker. He knew that those two were the only ones who could take him down if he got violent, and that is why they were assigned to escort him off the property. Beiste was huge, and Sylvester was just plain intimidating. Azimio's parents followed at a short distance, and although he could not see them, he could feel their disappointed, and quite frankly, furious, gazes on the back of his head, watching his every move. Azimio walked along with a slumped posture. Expelled! How could he have gotten expelled, he wondered with shock.

He opened his locker up, and took out the letterman jacket, some personal stuff, and left the books in his locker. Beiste closed and locked the locker, and then she and Sylvester escorted Azimio off the William McKinley High School property, with Azimio's parents following behind, still.

Azimio got in the car, along with his parents. The ride home was silent and Azimio knew he was in trouble. He hoped he would get off easily because he had beaten up the little homo. But he knew he was in trouble, and his parents would have to send him elsewhere to go to school. It wasn't like it was his fault, Azimio reasoned. Hummel was a queer, and so he was just begging to get beaten.

The three of them arrived home some ten minutes later, and Azimio was given his parents' jackets to hang up, with the order to return to the small chapel that his father, Reverend Adams, had built in their house. Azimio complied with all due haste.

Once inside the chapel, his father ordered him to kneel as if in prayer, and confess aloud his sins.

"I beat someone up. That someone was a faggot, so he earned it, because the Bible forbids being a fag" Azimio stated so his parents could hear him.

He looked up, and saw that his mother was covering her mouth as if horrified at what had just come out of her son's mouth. His father, however, was absolutely furious.

"Stand up Boy!" Azimio's father commanded. Azimio stood quickly, knowing that something worse was coming, but he just couldn't figure out why.

"Boy, we all know that homosexuality is wrong. The Bible clearly says that. However, the Bible also forbids us, as Christians, to treat others with such violence. I am not only disappointed in you for violating the only commandments that Jesus gave us, but am disgusted that you could not remember that God commanded us to love our neighbors as ourselves. The Hummel kid may be queer, but he is still our neighbor in every sense of the word. You could not follow that command. You are officially to be homeschooled. We will have a tutor here who can, and will, teach you. You will not ever talk to another person your age until you leave the house. Your mother, or I will supervise you every time you leave the house. Furthermore, we are sending you to a psychiatrist, because it is clear that you cannot control yourself, and while we raised you better than that, the lesson didn't take. I'd gladly beat it into you, but I would end up killing you before you learned better sense." With that, Reverend Adams finished his lecture.

"The rest of the day, Boy, you will remain in here, praying that God will forgive you. You will then, at precisely nine o'clock, go to bed, without food. God have mercy on you" Mrs. Adams said, walking out of the chapel, her husband following behind.

Azimio still couldn't figure out what was going on.


End file.
